The shadow of the past
by RoxyGirl3
Summary: Harry and Ron return to Hogwarts for their 5th year, but they find no one they recognize. Who are the three misterious girls that seam to be their friends, but end up in Slytherin? What will happen to Harry? Read to find out. Review, even flames are acept


Disclaimer: You know the deal. 

A/N: I did this with the help of cjcm14, so thanks her for the story too. Any relation with artists' names is completely not on purpose; we just used the first names that came to mind.

Chapter I: Misadventures at the Hogwarts Express

It was a rainy day when Harry and the Weasleys got to the Hogwarts express. Lightning invaded the dark sky, as the dark mark showed that Voldermort had returned. That giant skull brought dark and sad memories to Harry, it remembered him of all the people the dark lord killed in front of his very eyes: his parents when he was a mere infant, Cedric a few months ago… Harry kept looking at the mark and a tear flowed through his cheek. 

Soon, they were at King Cross Station. They passed though the barrier and entered the train after saying their goodbyes to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George quickly took off. In the train, they looked around, but found nobody they recognized, except Malfoy, but they sure weren't gonna greet _him_. Suddenly, someone tapped Harry's shoulder. He and Ron turned around and saw three girls: a redhead with green eyes, a blonde one with blue eyes, and an specially weird one with electric-blue hair and gray eyes.

"Hi!" said the redhead, "we're new around here, so, could we sit with ya?" 

"Hello! He's not gonna talk to a total stranger" said the blue-haired girl, who looked like a rocker, "the name's Blair McKinley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Wait a minute, THE Harry Potter, the boy who lived?!" said Blair amazed. 

"I didn't know I was THAT famous, it's no big deal" said Harry. 

"If you don't think it's a biggie, it's not a big deal for us either," said the redhead, "by the way, my name's Courtney Jones."

"And I'm Lizzie McGuire" said the blonde girl. 

"Well, my name is Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron. Everyone does."

"Nice meeting ya!" said  Courtney: "By the way, which is your house?"  
  
"We're both at Gryffindor" said Harry. 

"That's the house I wanna be in!" squealed Courtney. 

"Too bad," said Blair, "I wanna be in Slytherin."

"Why in the world would you wanna be there?" asked Ron. 

"Slytherin specializes in studies of the dark arts. I want to be best there" she responded. 

"I have to go to Slytherin because I wanna be a potions' master" said Lizzie. 

"I wouldn't recommend potions to anyone with that teacher" said Ron.

"Didn't you know guys?" said Courtney, "they changed all the teachers!"

"And replaced most of the students with new ones," said Lizzie.

"That's how we got here," said Blair.

"So THAT'S why we haven't seen old faces" said Ron.

"Too bad they couldn't take Malfoy away," said Harry. 

"Well, you can't have everything in life, now can you?" said Courtney.  

"Right. By the way, what do you want to specialize in, Courtney?" asked Ron.

"Well, I wanna specialize in transfiguration, so I can someday become a panther animagi" said Courtney, then she began imitating one. Everyone laughed. 

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Meanwhile, Voldermort was beginning to make plans of destruction and chaos. 

"Lucious, we need more allies, Dumbledore already has the giants on his side" said the dark lord. 

"And we have the dementors on ours. Don't worry lord, we have everything we need to crush that muggle-lover" said Lucius. 

"Let's not be overconfident," said Voldermort. Wormtail entered the room. 

"Lord, the goblings accepted our proposal and will be sending troops shortly," said Peter. 

"Good. Soon, all the magical world will fall at our feet and there's nothing nobody can do to stop us, not even Harry Potter," said Voldermort, and then his piercing laugh filled the air. 

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Back at the train, the young wizards were planning ways to torture Malfoy, when the train stopped abruptly. Most of them fell off their seats. Then, a strange, cold feeling invaded everyone, a dreaded feeling Harry knew quite well. Soon, many hooded beings entered the train, beings called: dementors. Harry quickly thought of something happy and yelled "Expecto patronum," but his wasn't the only voice in the air. The three girls also shot that spell. From Courtney's wand there came a black panther, from Blair's a vampire bat, and from Lizzie's, a white tiger. But still, not even four patronus were strong enough against so many dementors. The girls yelled another spell: "Mono a Pluri!" which made their patronus multiply, but still not even 13 patronus were good enough. One by one, the valiant teens started to faint, Harry being the last one. 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Lizzie: Sorry to leave ya hanging. I'm new and not good getting inspiration. I need to find Courtney. That girl needs help. 

Courtney: Here I am, Liz. Why did you put that your last name was McGuire? 

Lizzie: Because I wanted to! CJ, you have to help me update! 

Courtney: ¬.¬ I did more than half of that! 

Lizzie: Oh yeah! @u@  

Courtney: And I thought _I_ was crazy!

Lizzie: What'd you say?!

Courtney: ^u^ Till next time everyone! Remember to read and review!

Lizzie: You're hopeless!


End file.
